The invention relates to a new anti-tumoral therapy agent based on liposome-encapsulated cytostatic agents and/or the metabolites thereof. Fields of application of the invention are pharmaceutical industry and medicine.
A few agents for anti-tumoral therapy are known. In DE 43 41 478 an agent was described which, in particular, may be used for the therapy of non-resectable primary and secondary liver tumours. This agent contains lyophylized starch particles which are combined with one or a few cytostatic agents and dissolved in contrast agents containing iodine, gadolinium and magnetite. A preferred cytostatic agent for this agent is Carboplatin.